Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 2)
"Becoming (Part 2)" is the twenty-second episode of season two of the American television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. The episode was written and directed by series creator Joss Whedon. It first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, May 19th, 1998. In this episode, Buffy is arrested for the murder of the previous Slayer, Kendra. Willow awakens from her coma. Angelus tortures Giles for information on the ritual to summon the demon Acathla. In addition to being expelled from school, Buffy must now contend with her evil boyfriend and reluctantly accepts aid from the most unlikely ally of all - Spike! Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 5V22 * This is the last episode of the series that starts with the prologue, "In every generation..." * This is the seventh episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer directed by Joss Whedon. He previously directed "Becoming (Part 1)"}. He next directs "Anne". * During the closing credits, the Mutant Enemy monster says "Oh, I need a hug" instead of his traditional "Grrr arrgh." Bloopers * Since vampires do not breathe the same way that humans do, it is illogical that Spike would be able to incapacitate Drusilla with a sleeper hold, which is a wrestling manuever that enables a competitor to weaken an opponent by cutting off oxygen to the brain. * After Angel regains his soul, he has no memory of the actions he committed while as Angelus. However, in the Angel television series, it is established many times that Angel and Angelus both share the same memories. Quotes * Buffy Summers: What do you want? * Spike: I told you. I want to stop Angel. I want to save the world. * Buffy Summers: Okay, you do remember that you're a vampire, right? .... * Buffy Summers: I told you, I'm a vampire slayer. * Joyce Summers: Well I just don't accept that. .... * Buffy Summers: If you have information worth hearing, then I am grateful for it. If you're gonna crack jokes, then I'm gonna pull out your rib cage and wear it as a hat. .... * Buffy Summers: Do-do you think I chose to be like this? Do you have any idea how lonely it is, how dangerous? I would *love* to be upstairs watching TV or gossiping about boys or... God, even studying! But I have to save the world. Again. .... * Xander Harris: Cavalry's here. Cavalry's a frightened guy with a rock, but it's here. ... * Buffy Summers: What's the deal, Spike? You've got five minutes. Talk * Spike: Simple: I help you kill Angel, stop him from awakening Acathla thus destroying the world, you let me and Dru skip town. * Joyce Summers: Angel your boyfriend? * Buffy Summers: Forget it. You can walk, she doesn't. * Spike: There's no deal without her. * Buffy Summers: She killed Kendra! * Spike: Dru bagged a slayer? S-She didn't tell me. Hey, good for her! Though not from your perspective, I suppose. .... * Angelus: I want to torture you. I used to love it, and it's been a long time. I mean, the last time I tortured someone, they didn't even have chainsaws. See also External Links * * "Becoming (Part 2)" at Wikipedia * * * "Becoming (Part 2)" at the Buffyverse Wiki ---- Category:1998 television episodes Category:James MacDonald